Shallow Grave
by Charmz92
Summary: It's not actually a runoff the Book The Immortals, It's my own personal story the does deal with Immortals.


_**~Shallow Grave~**_

Walking down the always that I've seen for almost three school years. Nothing ever changed here, everyone stayed in their self absorbed ways. Me on the other hand, I was a complete outcast. Even though my used to seeing my different style, they still stared at me as if I was a mutant.  
I had no desire to talk to these stupid immature minds. Even the new kids fit in with everyone else. All I had mas my sister Clairisa, but she wasn't much of sister because she was even more self centered than everyone else in this pathetic town.  
Every Friday some nerdish kid tried to talk to me on a dare, but they never got 5 feet of my lunch table before they chickened out. One good thing about everyone being afraid of me was I always had room to walk and could to my locker without the crowd that everyone else deal with.  
My name in Alec but I'm usually called the 'washed up loser' at my school. I've only ever had one friend in my life. His name was Brandon, but sad enough he killed himseld his Freshman year. People think I killed him but I couldn't hurt anyone let alone the only person that understood me.  
As I headed to my physics class I saw my sister. Her blonde curls bounced as she walked. I noticed she kept turning to a girl behind her. I never seen the girl, she had to be new.  
The girl was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Her luscious fire red hair surrounded her perfect shaped face. Her greenish brown eyes caught mine as she passed. She blushed and quickly looked away with a tiny smile.  
I kept staring at her even after she passed, but since i wasn't really paying attention to where i walking I tripped over some kid picking his books up off the floor.  
"ah-ow." I muttered while getting off the white tiled floor.  
"What the F-" He cut off off soon as he saw who he was about to yell at.

"Sorry Kid."

"no no problem..." The kid stuttered nervously then quickly grabbed his book and booked it down the hall way. I couldn't help but laugh, they all acted as if I was Dangerous.

After I could catch my breath, I slowly walked to my next class no caring if I was late or not. My teacher scolder me when I showed up ten minutes late. I shrugged it off like it was no big deal, which it wasn't. Its not like I was failing his class, I was the only passing with flying colors.

I sat in my seat, it was towards the front but by the window. I watched the gym kids walk by. I saw my sister run by, the only way I could tell was by her hair. Then I saw saw her, her long red hair slowing in the wind. I noticed she was out of breath, my sister seemed to be slowing up for her.

"Alec, what is the..." The teachers question seemed to trail off. All I heard was my own thoughts. I noticed not soon after he gave up on me, and moved to some other student that wasn't pay attention either.

The whole day my thoughts were all about the new girl. It's weird because I don't really think about most people since Brandon's death. Depression swept over me when Brandon's face popped in my head.

That night while I tried to sleep in my cramped space in my room. When I got to sleep, the new girl was in my dream I desperately wanted to know her name. I then immediately woke up, and decided to sneak into my sister room to get her diary. I grabbed her stupid pink diary under her puffy pink pillow than I quickly ran back to my room.

I sat on my bed with the my lamp light on. I opened her diary to the back to where the latest entry would be. i noticed three pages full of desciption for today alone.

"Damn.." I muttered as I skimmed the page for her name. Then I saw a unfamiliar name. Alesana. My sister was very jealous of just about everything about the girl. Her hair, her face, and her home life. I stopped reading when I started seeing stuff about how cute Jason's butt was.

That morning I slipped into a "Lamb of God" t-shirt and some black Tripp pants. After i put on my All-Stars I walked out to the kitchen. My father and Mother were putting on their sun lotion. My sister was devouring her omelet and bacon.

"Alec, Don't forget to put on your lotion." My mother reminded me as I started to daze.

"Sorry, my mind isn't really working today."

"That's a first." I sister said in between a bite."It's so unfair that I have to be different, why did I have to be human!" She yelled and stomped out of the room. None of us bothered going after to her because it was a waste of time, she has been pulling this routine since she was a kid.

Our family is not the typical family. Were genetically immortal but Humans refer to us as Vampires. A doctor, who is one of us, made us a special skin lotion so we can go out in the sun. We don't turn to ash when we step out in the sun, but if were out in the sun for more than an hour we start burning from the inside out. Its a very painful process and it can't be stopped once it happens.

My sister is the only human to be born in the immortal race. No one knows why either but I have a theory on that one. I think my dad cheated on my mom or something.

See when you marry a human they to become damned. But only if their your soulmate otherwise they'll just be a snack to you for the rest of their life.

So anyways, I grabbed my journal and headed out the door. My sister pouted as she followed me onto the bus. I sat in my usually morning seat, seat 18. I put my headphones in and blared BFMV(Bullet For My Valentine). It only took twenty minutes to pick up the morons and get to school. Some rushed to their lockers while others took their time, but today i was one of the rushed ones instead of taking my sweet old time. I just had to see Alesana even if I don't talk to her.

I truely did want to talk to her, towanted her skin to brush against mine, to hear her voice, I would do anything to taste her sweet blood, but I could never hurt her. I couldn't bare to see her lifeless body in my arms. The thought alone almost made me throw up.

I passed her after my second block class, she was talking to my sister. My sister didn't look too interested to the conversation let alone being her friend any more. My sister would drop her once she wasn't the shiny new toy anymore. I noticed she was staring at me, I remember the diary said that she asked about me a lot which put a immediate smile on my face. She started to walk towards then but she stopped mid way and bailed out.

Later that day I saw her only a few minutes after the last bell had rung. I tried to wlak up to her all calm but to tell ya the truth I was so nervous my hands were shaking.

"Hi." That all i could think of to say.

"Hello, I'm Alesana and you are?" She asked as if my sister didn't tell her anything about me.

"Alec, you know my sister Clairsa.

"Yes, she mentioned you.. somewhat.."

"Hopefully only good." I said with a smirk.

"uh, not really...." She answered looking away sheepishly.

"Well that's expected from her."

"Yeah." She pushed some hair behind her left ear.

"So where did you move from?"

"New Jersey, but I only lived there for a year most of my life i grew up in Canada."

"oh, so do you know french?"

"Yeah, but I know like a bunch of other languages too. My parents wanted me to soak up as much knowledge as I could as a kid."

"Cool."

"So do you want to hang out sometime?"

"I'd love to." She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write on it.

"Call me." She smiled and headed off towards the parking lot. I watched her until she reached her car then I ran to my bus.

When I got home I saw my parents weren't there, they were at work. Most of the time I only saw them in the mornings or weekends. I was flipping through the channel when I heard a knock on the door, since my sister was on the phone I had to answer the door. And there she stood, her long red hair was moving with the wind. She had her arms crossed across her chest as if she was cold. I could blame her she was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged her legs quite well.

"Hi," Her sweet voice stung me like a dagger to my heart. I couldn't help but be captivated by her presence and her soft voice.

"uhuhuhm, come in.... sorry my sister is on the phone with someone."

"It's okay." She sounded like she could careless about my sister not ready for her company.

"My sister so conceded, I wonder why shes friends with you. Your way too nice."

"No, I can to selfish now and then." She laughed a little.

"You seem more caring of others... I like that about you.." Oh shit, Did I jsut say that? I'm such an Idiot.

"Uh, Thanks.." She blushed adn looked away leaving an awkward silence.

"Clarisa! Your Friends here!" I yelled up the steps.

"Who is it?"

"Alesana!" I yelled back as I looked at Alesana. A minute or two later I heard her hurry down the steps.

"sorry for the wait."

"No big deal." Then they both ran up to Clarisa's room. Alesana didn't leave until like two hours later. I decided to talk to her before she left.

"Alesana.... wait."

"what?" I walked over to her, I was less than half a foot from her. I could smell her, I almost lost control. The smell was so overpowering.

"Do you think we can hang out Saturday?"

"yeah, just call me when you want to hang out."

"okay, see ya late."

I was very pleased that it was Friday. I walked into the house my sister was glaring at me.

"What?"

"What's with you and Alesana?" She asked with a slight growl.

"Were just friends, and what does it matter to you?"

"She happens to be my best friend." She said very proud and confident.

"She's only been going to our school for three days, you psycho!"

"You don't understand our bond."

"Have you gone lesbo on us?"

"No, its just she's like a sister to me and I don't want you to kill it."

"Were JUST friends, you over react."

"Your so selfish."

"Me! Are you fucking insane! Look who's talking! You go through friends like a drug addict goes through drugs!"

"Alex, relax... I still don't understand why your here and not in pyschward."

"Why?"

"It's your fault Brandon's dead!" Soon as she said that I desperately wanted to strangle her.

"Clairisa, Brandon was a very depressed guy if anything I helped him live longer." I said trying to calm down.

"Bullshit, I can't wait until you get locked up!"

"I can't for you to get knocked up you slut!"

"Killer!"

"Whore!"

"God will punish you!"

"There is no FUCKING GOD!"

"He'll get you."

"I hope Satan chews you fucking face off bitch!" I couldn't help but laugh at the though.

"Your pure evil! How was I born into this Satanic family?!" It figures she would pull the Jesus card or its either why am I the out-casted one in this family.

"I don't know but I wish you weren't"

"I can't wait to get away from this family." She rushed up stairs to her room.

"GROW UP!" I yelled up the stairs. Luckily my room was down stairs.

After I got a shower, I got ready for bed. Once i was ready I crawled into my twin sized bed. I pulled my black silk comforter over my legs, then I fixed my pillow.

That night I dreamt of Alesana. Then my sister disturbed my perfect dream when she made a loud noise upstairs that automatically woke me.

" and that was good dream too..." I mumbled while rolling out of bed. I decided to put on on my "Children of Bodum" t-shirt, that I didn't really feel like wearing cause it was wearing out. Then I went out to the kitchen for breakfast which happened to consist of two blood bags. As I sipped the blood that I poured into a black cup, I was watching Jerry Springer.

"Jerry! Jerry!" I cheered with the show, this show was so overated we only watch it to see them fight.

"Oh, shut up." My sister said as she came down the stairs. Today I was just going to ignore her because nothings gonna break my stride. I heard a car pull into the driveway. A few seconds later my parents walked through the front door.

"Good morning kids." My mom said with such a sweet motherly tone.

"Hey." I heard my dad's husky voice.

"Alec dear, did you eat yet?"

"As we speak." I held up my cup to show her. She smiled and went to go get her breakfast. After I got the blood out of the cup, and I headed to my room for some privacy. I looked my cell that i haven't used to two years. I found it, still alive, hiding in my night stand. Then I grabbed Alesana's number out of my dirty jean pockets from the other day. I dialed it and I felt my nerves crawel up on me.

"Hello."

"Hey, Its me Alec."

"Oh Hey." I heard a happier tone in her voice from when she first spoke. I couldn't help but hope that she like me too.

"So I was hopping you were free to hang out in a half hour or so?" I wanted to see her much sooner than that.

"uh, sure but can you wait an hour, I need to get a shower."

"oh yeah... no prob." My hopes seemed to die just a little bit.

"Okay cool, I'll be as quick as I can. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Alright."

"Well Goodbye."

"Bye."


End file.
